


Restoring Hope

by DisneyUnicorn



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyUnicorn/pseuds/DisneyUnicorn
Summary: Stiles fled Beacon Hills when the pack does something un forgivable to him. Jackson helps him get away from them to keep him safe. They run all the way to California where they meet a groop of demigods that take them to New Rome. While there they get some un exspekted serprises that will make or brake them.





	Restoring Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I hope you like it.  
> Warning Mpreg  
> EDITED

Stiles woke up in an intense amount of pain every move he made sent a bolt of pain through him that made him sob. He can't remember most of the night before after Scott sent him a text to meet him in the preserve. His clothes are torn and his legs are achingly sore. He rolls on his back and lets out a loud scream at the pain that shoots through him. He lies there for a few minutes and then tries to get up but keeps falling down.  
When he finally gets up, on shaking legs, he can feel something wet run down his thigh. He lets out a shaky breath and takes his first step while holding on to the tree near him. A sob tears through him as he walks further. He hears a sound to his left but tries to ignore it and gives another step forward, just as he was about to fall he feels strong arms wrap around his waist.  
He turns his head to see who it is and through teary eyes he sees Jackson standing there with a look of concern on his face. His mouth was moving but Stiles couldn't hear him with the ringing in his ears and just as black spots started to take over his vision he whispered "Help"  
~*~ ~*~  
Stiles woke up warm and on something soft he looks around to see where he is and sees he is in his room with Jackson packing a bag.  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
Jackson looked around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw him awake. "I'm packing a bag and then we are leaving. You CAN NOT stay here any longer. Not when they did that to you." And turned around and continued packing.  
"We? Jackson, what do you mean we?"  
"I am going with you. There is no way I will let you leave hear on your own!"  
"OK, just please leave a note for my dad. I don't think I can look him in the eye after what they did to me." Stiles whispered quietly in a broken voice.  
"Stiles......" Jackson whispered to him. He sits down next to him and pulls him into his arms. Stiles let out a loud sob and it is like he just broke he kept sobbing for five minutes until they died down into small hiccups. "Come on let's get you into the car."  
They pack Stiles' Jeep and hit the road. Stiles falls asleep after a few hours Jackson keeps looking to see if he is ok. He remembers how he found him covered in his own blood and the rest of the packs' cum. He was so mad that he wanted to rip their throats out but he held back to get Stiles somewhere safe. He knew the dangers of becoming a rouge but he couldn't stay there knowing what they did to Stiles after all he did to help them. He feels his claws starting to come out so he starts taking deep breaths to calm down.  
~*~ ~*~  
After a long while, the sun began to set and Jackson pulled up to the first hotel he found. He booked a room with two beds for the night and went back to wake Stiles up. Just as he got to the Jeep he saw something moving in the shadows but when he turned to look there was nothing.  
"Stiles come on. Wake up! We stopped. Come on you need to get up."Jackson said while shaking his shoulder trying to get him to wake up.  
"Jackass leaves me alone I want to sleep!" Stiles mumbled in his sleep. He was feeling better after Jackson took some of his pain on the ride there. After a while, Jackson got Stiles into the room when he went back to get their bags he saw a wolf with copper red fur and silver eyes staring at him. He didn't know there was move 'wolfs that can do the full shift but he only met the ones in Beacon Hills so it made sense that more was out there. The wolf just kept staring at him with his ears flicking a little.  
"What are you doing!! People will see you." Jackson hissed at the wolf and the next moment the wolf ran off. "Wired." He mumbled.  
Walking back into the hotel with the bags over his shoulder he kept thinking about the copper red wolf and what it was doing there. As he was walking back into the hotel room he saw that Stiles was asleep on his bed with the wolf next to his bed. The wolf looked at him before looking back at Stiles then it proceeded to jump on the bed waking Stiles with a start.  
"What the!" He screamed while falling off the bed. "Jackson why is there a wolf on my bed?!?" He asked while looking at the wolf with big eyes.  
"I don't know! It was at the Jeep when I went to get the bags and when I came in it was here."  
The wolf looked at Stiles blinking at him with its silver eyes. He gasped and looked at Jackson "I need my laptop. Now!"  
Jackson handed him his laptop and he immediately started typing when it came on. He was busy for five minutes straight just typing so Jackson went over to his bed and sat down, just when he sat down Stiles jumped up and looked at the wolf with wonder and amazement in his eyes. The wolf was still staring at him and flicked its ears when he jumped up.  
"It can't be!" He whispered still looking at the wolf. "Lupa?"  
The wolf nodded it's head as if he understood him. "What?" Jackson asked confused "Who is Lupa? Stiles, you aren't making any sense."  
"Jackson Lupa it the Wolf Goddess." He told Jackson. Jackson looked at him strangely then shrugged his shoulders, if the supernatural were real why not gods and goddesses.  
"Why is she hear then if she is a goddess? Doesn't she have better things to do than be here with us?"  
"I don't know......... I think she is here to help us." Lupa nodded at Stiles making him smile. "We can figure it out later because I am going to bed. I am tired and I don’t feel so well." He whispered.  
~*~ ~*~  
The next morning Stiles woke up with a loud shout from his nightmare. Jackson and Lupa immediately woke up and went to his side, Jackson still half asleep. He pulled Stiles into his arms when he let out a broken sob. The more he cried the more Jackson wished he could kill the pack for what they did to him.  
"Shhhhhh........... It's ok we got away from them don't worry." He whispered into Stiles' ear. After a while, his sobs turned into quiet hiccups and pulled away slowly not wanting to be away from the only thing comforting him. "Was the nightmare about what they did?"  
"Yes," Stiles whispered softly pulling into himself just thinking about it.  
"Let's go get some food and then when we come back we can figure where we are going to go from here ok?"  
Stiles just nodded his head. He has been through a lot and never once let it get to him but what the pack did to him, the people who promised to protect him and keep him safe was the last straw he felt broken and used as he will never be loved again. He got up and went to go take a warm shower he stood there for a while letting the hot water run down his body as he thought about why Lupa was here. The only thing his brain could come up with is that she is here to help but he doesn't understand why.  
When he was done he went and sat on his bed next to Lupa. "Why are you here? Why would a wolf goddess want to help someone like me? I don’t understand." He whispered to her. He wishes he knew what was going to happen next so he can be prepared. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Jackson calling his name until he touched his shoulder Stiles immediately flinched away letting out a small yelp.  
"It's ok, let's go get some food, yeah?"  
They left to get some food at a small diner around the corner Stiles got some blueberry pancakes and Jackson got scrambled eggs and waffles. They ate their food in silence and when they were done they paid the waitress and were on their way back to the hotel. When they got there their room door was open and they could hear someone fighting. Just when Stiles pushed the door farther open they saw a guy with short black hair, green eyes, and a scruff and a tall girl with back hair and electric blue eyes fighting a monster with glowing eyes, with wings coming out of its back and teeth as sharp as knives. Just as they were about to help the girl stabbed the monster with a golden sword and it just turned into dust before their eyes.  
"What the HELL!!!!!!!!" Jackson shouted at the two people into their room. They turned around to look at them the guy letting out his claws and lets his eyes bleed red while the girl raised her sword again getting ready to fight again. When Stiles saw the guys eyes he let out a yelp and fell to the floor he started scooting back trying to get away from him. "Turn back. Now!" Jackson growled. Stiles started shaking more when he growled his back was already to the wall so he just curled more into himself.  
Lupa came up to him bumping him with her nose. Stiles let out a blood-curdling scream while he kept mumbling 'please no'.  
"Shhhhhh it's ok. Your safe Stiles they aren't here. They can't hurt you anymore I promise. Shhhhh." Jackson whispered to him while he slowly walked to him and pulled him into his arms. He calmed down a little when he heard that but he was still shaking vigorously in his arms.  
"What is wrong with him?" The girl asked Jackson  
"He is having flashbacks so for the love of god can you put your weapons away and shift back.!"  
"What do you mean he is having flashbacks? What happened to him?" The guy asked as he shifted back as the girl put her stuff away and looked back at Jackson and Stiles.  
"Our previous pack did something terrible to him...." After a few minutes of silence and Stiles stopped shaking and whimpering softly he looked at them with big red eyes and tear stains down his cheeks.  
"What are you doing here? Who are you? Why were you fighting that thing in our room? Are you here because of Lupa?" He whispered quietly to them.  
"We'll tell you later right now we have to go the others will be here soon. Come on." The girl said as she started walking towards them. Stiles looked at Lupa to make sure they can trust them when she nodded they slowly got up and got their stuff.  
"Where the fuck are we going?" Jackson asked as they walked down with the two strangers in front of them, Stiles at his side and Lupa behind them.  
"New Rome." Was the only response that they got.  
"I am not going without my Jeep. I can't." Stiles whispered softly. They turned around to look at him but when they saw he was series about it they just sighed.  
"Fine let's go." The girl said.  
Stiles and Jackson got into the Jeep while the other two got into the Camaro. "Follow us." the guy said and off they went to New Rome, wherever it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson and Stiles are friends and have come a long way from where they where.  
> Derek is not apart of the McCall pack but a demigod.  
> John Stilinski is actually Jhon Winchester and Sam and Dean are Stiles' brothers.


End file.
